A Helping Hand: the sequel
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: As the title stated, this is a sequel of my first story, A Helping Hand. In this one, we will talk a lot about how Adrien and Marinette help Nathan to confess to our precious Ashley! Or course, her brother would come in the picture as well. With a little bit drama, we will come to love Ashley Agreste again. xD
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone! Well, as promised, this will be the sequel to my story, A Helping Hand which will basically take all of you on a journey of eighteen-year-old Adrien and of course, Marinette and their classmates as well.**

 **This will take about their wedding planning and also, A LOT of Nathashley as I proposed in the first story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! - (8/2/2016)**

 **I fixed it a little. Title may change in the near future! - (8/8/2016)**

* * *

Prologue

"A little to the left, Miss Ashley," the photographer said.

Ashley bent to the left. "Like this?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. Stay like that," the photographer said, snapping a few photos.

Ashley smiled elegantly like she would always do. That day, she had to wear a few wedding dresses and gowns for a feature in a magazine. She was successful in getting the role because the first designs were in her size. She didn't mind.

"Excuse me, Miss, but what is that?" the photographer pointed at a certain something on her wrist.

"This?" she showed her left hand. "It's a gift from a friend. I always wear it."

The photographer nodded to her. He told her to do a few more poses.

"Okay, you can take five," the photographer said, gesturing to his assistant.

His assistant rushed to help Ashley to get away from the photo shoot area. Dylan greeted her with a satisfied smile. She gave out a frown. He chuckled.

"Is that how a bride should behave?" he joked.

"Haha, very funny," she complained.

They went to her makeup room. She took off the dress, leaving herself with an underdress on to wait for the next dress to be worn. Dylan made himself comfortable on a sofa readied for him in her room. Ashley was busy playing with her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror as she did.

"Any news from Adrien?" he suddenly asked.

"The last thing I heard from him is that he was going to propose to Marinette," she started, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Whoa…! They're only eighteen!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"And in love," she winked to her brother, giggling, "Just like you and your precious one."

Dylan flashed a smile. He stared at his engagement ring. A simple ring with a sapphire gem. He thought of his fiancée, an eighteen-year-old brunette who he spotted at his concert a year ago and fell head over heels in love with her. At first she didn't really return his affection, but after a while, she decided to give him a chance. He would always dedicate his songs to her, supporting her career as a writer. He had proposed on her birthday which she immediately said yes. They were planning their wedding at the time.

"How is she?" Ashley asked.

"Kathrine's doing great," Dylan said, sighing.

She raised a brow towards her brother, curious about his sigh. The makeup artist barged in. She rushed to some hanging dresses at a corner, took a new strapless wedding dress and urged Ashley to put it on. Dylan excused himself to give them some space.

-skiptime-

"I am swamped!" the orange-haired announced.

Dylan laughed. They were on their way back home, in their car. She rested her head on his shoulder, heaving a sigh. He stared at the wristlet dangling on her left wrist.

"So, father offered…" he started.

"Offered what?" she asked, a little annoyed the mentioning of their father.

Dylan smiled. "I thought of taking Kathrine for a holiday, before the wedding," he spoke.

"Okay…where to?" she asked.

"Paris. It's a good excuse to take you as well," he explained.

"Why? I don't want to bother Adrien just yet…" she muttered.

"I have a gig there this February. I thought of staying at Adrien's instead of a hotel," Dylan continued his explanation.

Ashley glanced up at her wristlet. Her blue and pink wristlet. She smiled to herself. Dylan noticed her smile and couldn't help but smile as well.

"I guess I'll go. I can visit some friends," she muttered, looking out through the window.

"That being said, mother insisted on coming as well. Her excuse is to visit her brother-in-law," Dylan explained.

"I don't mind. I can be her company," Ashley said, smiling sweetly.

Dylan nodded approvingly. After dropping Ashley off at home, he went off to meet with his manager about the gig. It was his first in Paris. He was not that famous around the globe but one song that he wrote and sang for his fiancée went global. His manager said that it was a good opportunity to expand his name.


	2. Pt 1: Welcome back, Ashley

Part 1: Welcome back, Ashley

Alicia packed her belongings into her duffle bag. Dylan came to check on her. Stealing one peek into her room, he saw how happy she was. He understood that she was excited to see Adrien again. She turned to look at the well-painted portrait of her on her bedroom wall. She smiled to herself.

"I hope I can see him..." she muttered.

"Ashley, are you all ready?" her mother's voice was heard.

"Yes," she chirped.

Her mother popped her head at her door. Ashley grinned at her mother. Lilianne came in and sat beside her daughter. She placed the girl's hands into hers. Ashley blinked confusedly at her behaviour.

"Our flight is tonight," she explained.

"Yes. I know," the girl replied.

Her father passed by and her mother immediately stood up. Ashley did the same thing. He stared at the two with a stern look. Lilianne smiled, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulder.

"We were just about to leave for our flight," she said.

Gilbert nodded and said, "Have a safe journey and send my regards to Gabriel."

"Yes," Ashley replied.

He walked away after that. Her mother ensured that she should not worry but she did anyway. Dylan came in to carry her bag for her. She insisted to carry it on her own. They decided to take a cab to get away from fanatic fans. Their bodyguard were put off duty. Katherine was already at the airport when they got there.

"Our flight is that way..." Dylan muttered as they stepped out of the cab.

"Right..." Ashley replied.

Her phone suddenly rang and saw that it was a video call from Chat Noir. She picked it up to see that Ladybug was with him. They waved at her.

"We're excited to see you," Marinette said.

"Me too. How's everything there?" Ashley asked.

"We're doing great. We're sophomores now," Adrien replied.

"Ashley," Lilianne called.

"I gotta go. See you in a few hours!" she hung up and rushed up to her mother.

-skiptime-

Ladybug and Chat Noir were finished with thier patrol that night. They decided to head back to their respective home. They had school the next morning after all.

"I really can't wait to see your cousin," Marinette said.

"I know. I can't wait to tell Nathan about this," Adrien remarked.

"Oh, yeah. He would love to know that," his girlfriend giggled.

They said goodbye and went their separate ways. Adrien reverted back to himself when he reached the manor. Plagg lied on the sofa to get a hold of his breath. He was disgusted at how lovey-dovey his chosen was when he is around his fiancée.

"I can't wait to see Ashley again," the kwami said.

"Yeah, she is attached to you," Adrien muttered.

Morning came and Gabriel Agreste waited by the door for his guests. His son has school to attend. He just had to be the one welcoming them. He didn't sigh nor did he complaint. He was somewhat glad that he could see his sister-in-law again. The black limousine entered the estate. It stopped right at the stairs of his front door. A woman with beautiful brown eyes stepped out of the car. He gave out a small smile. The woman rushed to hug him. Ashley and Dylan got out too. Dylan had his guitar on his back and a sling back. Ashley had a duffel bag and her clutches. A young woman came out after the two. She is Katherine, Dylan's fiancee. She had dark raven hair and beautiful gold eyes.

"Welcome all," Gabriel said.

Ashley hugged him as a greeting. She was excited to see Plagg again. Adrien would always share photos of him and Tikki together. A maid gestured them into the house. Dylan and Ashley's rooms were side by side which meant it would be ease for her to sneak into her brother's room. Katherine was to share a room with Lilianne. Katherine looked around the house with Ashley as her guide. She was amazed at how big the house is.

"So your cousin lives here with his dad?" she asked.

Nodding, Ashley replied, "Yup. Adrien is a year older than me. He is planning to get married this October."

"So he's engaged..." Katherine muttered.

The younger girl nodded. "Yes. His fiancée is very close to me. Her parents own a bakery around here. They make the best cupcakes!"

Katherine smiled and patted her head. "You adore them so much," she remarked.

Ashley scratched the back of her head and nodded. She showed Katherine to her room.

* * *

"Nathanael!" Marinette called for the redhead.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"I was wondering how is the design for our upcoming project coming along?" the girl asked.

"I've worked on a few. I thought I could discuss it with you and Adrien this afternoon," he explained.

Adrien came to view. "That would be great. We can have lunch together," he suggested.

"S-Sure," Nathan replied.

Their next class was about to start. They went their separate ways. Adrien and Marinette are art students, majoring in fashion while Nathanael is an art student, majoring in graphic designing. Nino and Alya choose to major in event management. Not more than half of their subjects are the same so it was hard for them to hang out during school hours.

"I hope he will like the surprise we're giving him," Marinette whispered to Adrien.

Adrien chuckled and nodded. "Me too."

Lunch time came and of course, Adrien's ride is waiting for them by the entrance of school. Ashley stepped out of the car, staring in awe at her cousin's new school. Students were walking around, talking and laughing. Some took the time to stare at her because they recognized her. She smiled and waved to them. Adrien came out with Marinette, Alya and Nino. The orange haired rushed to hug her cousin and his fiancée. Alya patted the girl's head.

"You've grown taller but not that tall," Nino joked.

"Meanie!" Ashley puffed her cheeks.

"Where's Dylan?" Adrien asked.

"He can't make it. He took his fiancée out to town,"" the cousin explained.

Nathanael made an appearance with his sketch pad and sling bag. He froze when he saw who the gang was talking to.

 _What is she doing here?_

He hesitantly walked up to them, hugging his sketch pad tighter. Ashley caught sight of him. She formed a smile as he approached them.

"Oh, hey, Nathan!" Adrien called.

"Hey..." he muttered.

The four smiled at the orange haired and the redhead. They decided to walk ahead, side by side with their loved ones. Ashley and Nathan were forced to walk together. The boy kept his eyes on the ground while Ashley stole glances of him. They reached the cafe before she could say anything. Adrien decided to throw a welcoming party for his cousin. He even invited his ex-classmates just to make it more fun. At the party, Ashley and Nathan tried hard to avoid each other because they were not ready, but no one was help at all. Most of the time, they tried to match up Ashley with Nathan.

"Nathan, could you get me and Rose some drink?" Alix requested.

"Sure..." the boy replied, walking over to the buffet table.

Ashley was walking by when Nathan was about to carry the drinks back to the two girls. They both were not looking at each other's direction. The girl accidentally bumped into him, causing the drinks in his hands to spill onto her dress. She stared and he panicked. They reached for the tissue on the table. Ashley started to wipe her dress but the color was not coming off at all. Nathan shoved his jacket into her hands.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He got a nod from him and she thanked him. She put it on and zipped at the front. She flashed a smile, causing him to faintly blush. She thanked him, running back to Adrien when she had gotten some snacks.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update! I don't have a laptop (RIP, Lappy) so I'm just managing with my phone. Do give me a review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are welcome as well! ;)**


	3. Pt 2: Dylan's Concert

Part 2: Dylan's Concert

Ashley strolled behind Adrien and Marinette. She was still wearing the jacket that Nathan lent for her to use. Her cousin glanced up at her once in a while. His fiancée giggled at the sight.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Someone's really happy," Marinette teased.

"Of course, she is. She hasn't seen him for a year and a half," Adrien joined in.

They started to laugh at the blushing Ashley. The girl puffed her cheeks angrily. She didn't even know Nathan that well but he always makes her all fuzzy inside. They waited for their ride at the side of the road. Some of their friends from the party passed by and waved at them. Nathan was one of them. He stole a glance at Ashley in his jacket before pacing his steps.

"See you tomorrow, Nathan!" Marinette called.

The boy was startled. He turned and nodded to them. Ashley noticed his cheeks were flushed. She turned to look at her boots, embarrassed. Their ride came. Dylan was the driver. Ashley took the front seat beside her brother. Her stared at what she was wearing.

"So how was the party?" he asked.

"Good. Everyone could attend," Adrien answered for Ashley.

The younger girl knew that her brother was staring at her. She avoided his eyes.

"I spilled some drinks on my dress. A friend lent for me…" she explained.

"Do I know this friend of yours?" Dylan asked, catching Marinette's chuckle.

He could see the faint pink on her cheeks as she nodded once to his question. He could guess who it was. He thought of meeting the guy one day. Chuckling as well, he patted his sister's head to assure her that he was not angry. She gave out a small smile. After sending Marinette to her house, they reached the manor a little later than Ashley's bed time. Lilliane was waiting for them in the living room. She widened her eyes at what her daughter was wearing. Dylan told his sister to take a bath while he explained the situation to the surprised mother. Adrien followed Ashley upstairs. Plagg flew out of his jacket to greet Ashley. She was happy to see him, squishing his head and all. The kwami decided to sleep with the girl that night. Adrien didn't say no since their rooms were close to each other.

"Hey, Ashley," Katherine suddenly greeted her.

"Hey," Ashley replied, hiding Plagg inside the jacket's pocket.

Adrien nodded to his cousin's fiancée as a greeting. The young lady smiled sweetly at him. She made her way downstairs to see her fiancé. Ashley and her cousin heaved a sigh of relief that Katherine did not see the kwami. The girl entered her room to get ready for bed. She placed the jacket onto her bed.

"I should wash that before returning to him…" she mumbled to herself.

"Who's jacket is it?" Plagg asked.

"A friend of Adrien's," she replied.

* * *

Nathan paced around inside his room. He looked at the clock. It was still early to get ready for his class. He sat at his work desk, starting to flip through a magazine. When he landed on a page of new designs of the month, Ashley's smiling face suddenly flashed into his mind. Nathan's face turned red in an instant. He grabbed his sketchpad and his pencil. He started to draw something to get his mind off of Ashley.

"Nathan, breakfast is ready!" his mother's voice was heard after an hour.

Nathan sat up straight in his chair. He gathered everything he needed, placed them in his sling bag and ran downstairs. He sat down to eat his breakfast. Once he was done, he said goodbye and ran out of the house. As he was walking, he bumped into Nino and Alya. They waved at him as a greeting. He smiled and raised his right hand as a reply.

"Good morning. You're early," Alya said to him.

"I need to see Adrien and Marinette about the new designs," Nathan explained.

"Oh, right! You guys are working on a project together," Nino remarked.

"A group assignment…and also, a request from Adrien's father," the redhead explained.

The couple nodded to him. Marinette was at the gate when they got there. She was waiting for her fiancé. Adrien was running a bit late. She apologized to Nathan on his behalf. The redhead was okay with it since his next class was at 10 o'clock. Adrien arrived in his limousine. Another young man stepped out with Adrien. He had a darker orange hair. Nathan and Marinette stared as he approached the two. Adrien popped in beside him.

"Let me introduce you two to my cousin, Dylan. He is Ashley's older brother," he explained.

"Older brother?!" Nathan exclaimed, but then, covered his mouth.

Marinette chuckled. "Nice to meet you," she said to him.

"Nice to meet you, too. You're Adrien's fiancée, right?" Dylan asked, extending his right hand.

The eighteen-year-old girl nodded and shook hands with him. He turned to Nathan next who was still nervous. The redhead formed a smile.

"You must be Nathanael, the one who is really good at drawing?" Dylan guessed.

"Y-Yes. I am a friend of Adrien's and well, Marinette's as well…" he muttered.

"And had a crush on my sister…" the older male mumbled to himself.

"So, why are you here?" the girl asked.

Dylan smiled and replied, "I have a concert here, to introduce myself to France. They thought it'd be better if I do it here first."

Adrien nodded and added, "Father suggested him, so the boards agreed. Ashley and his fiancée will come an hour before the concert."

"When is it?" Nathan asked.

"At noon. Now, come on! We really need to discuss our project now. Dylan will be fine on his own," the blonde boy replied.

He pulled Nathan to follow him. Dylan watched the three as they entered their school. He stepped in and heard a few girls squealing. He groaned because he was not wearing his engagement ring. A group of girls started to surround him. He hardly had any rooms to move around.

Meanwhile, Ashley and Katherine were getting ready to head out as well. The younger girl was waiting for her brother's fiancée downstairs. She had the jacket in a plastic bag to hand it back to Nathan. She prayed nothing bad happened between him and her brother. Katherine rushed up to her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said.

She observed the girl's face and smiled. She tapped her shoulder, startling Ashley.

"Yes?" the orange haired asked.

"Let's get going. We promised to have lunch with him," Katherine said.

"R-Right…" Ashley stuttered a reply.

"Did you put on some make up?" the older girl asked, concerned.

"Yes. A very light one so that not many people recognized who I really am…" she explained.

Katherine nodded. The car was ready for them. They headed out to Adrien's school. When they got there, students who were passing by turned to look at them. A few of them was whispering. Ashley blinked at a group of students who kept their eyes on them. Marinette stepped out to meet them. The orange haired waved when she saw her cousin's fiancée. She pulled Katherine to follow her, walking up to Marinette.

"I'll show you where the cafeteria is. Dylan and Adrien are waiting for us there," Marinette explained after introducing herself to Katherine.

The two followed the blue haired girl. As they strolled across a pathway, a few pictures and photos were hang on the walls. Ashley stopped when she saw a beautifully drawn picture of her in a Santa dress. It was not too revealing, as if her skin is too delicate to be exposed. Katherine eyes the picture as well. Marinette beamed at the younger girl who was pointing at the picture of her.

Ashley asked, "Why am I here?"

Walking to her side, Marinette explained, "The picture won a Winter Award for the best Santa."

The girl noticed the exclamation mark on the bottom corner of the picture. She knew who the artist was. Her cheeks were red in an instant. Marinette told her that Dylan liked the picture as well and wished to meet the artist which he already did.

"Dylan met Nathan?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, let's eat and watch your brother's concert!" Marinette said, pulling the two girls to the cafeteria.

Food was already served, chose by Adrien and Dylan. They got to the courtyard where the concert would be held after that. A lot of people had already gathered. Katherine, as Dylan's fiancée, got a backstage pass. Ashley handed hers to Adrien and the boy took Marinette with him. The seventeen-year-old made her way into the crowds to search for Nathan. The plastic bag with his jacket inside was firmly held in her left hand. She was pushed deeper into the crowd until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said, picking up the plastic bag.

She met the person's eyes. She recognized the red hair. She took a step back when she realized it was Nathanael. She hugged the plastic bag tight in her arms. The redhead formed a small smile to ease her panic. She grinned nervously at him. An intro for her favorite song started to play. The song was written by Dylan to Ashley. She turned to the stage where her brother was. He winked at her and the girls squealed, thinking that he was winking at them. Ashley giggled at the sight. Nathan kept his gaze on her. He froze when she turned to face him. She held out the plastic bag.

"I…tried my best to get rid of the drinks' smell on it," she explained.

"Oh, r-right! Thanks… Good to hear that," he muttered, taking the plastic bag.

He noticed the wristlet that he had given her. He was glad she was wearing it. She tilted her head when she saw him smiling.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah. I need to head back to class first," he replied.

His tone was a bit calmer than before. He waved his left hand as a goodbye. Ashley was left in the middle of the crowd. She enjoyed the rest of the concert. Dylan was surrounded by girls and a few boys after the two-hour concert. He sighed, glancing up at his fiancée. She beamed, waving at him. He had to sign autographs from his new fans. An eighteen-year-old girl promised to create a fan club for him. He thanked her with a pat on the head. The girl blushed furiously. Some girls groaned out of jealousy.

"You have you hands full," Ashley remarked, giggling at her brother.

"And you should help," Dylan said, pulling her to his side.

"Hey, I know her! She's the girl in the Santa dress hung up on the wall!" one of the boys said.

"She must be popular! We should take a picture of them together!" another boy said.

Ashley and Dylan looked at each other. The grinned mischievously, welcoming the people who wished to take their pictures. Adrien caught Nino and Alya in the crowd, getting a photo of the siblings as well. He should have explained to them about this. Scratching his head, he heaved an exhausted sigh. Marinette came with a drink in her hand.

"Have you seen Nathan? I need to discuss with him about the designs he would be sending to father," Adrien asked.

Shaking her head, the fiancée replied, "No. I saw him exiting the courtyard but I don't know where he went. Is it important?"

He nodded and said, "I don't think I should wear matching designs with Ashley again. I mean, it's not wrong and I know you don't mind but…I'm sure in some ways, _he_ actually minds…"

"He could be. The way I see him designing that, I could understand how much he wanted to wear couple clothes with Ashley…" Marinette giggled.


	4. Pt 3: Matchmaking Time

Part 3: Matchmaking Time

Adrien and Marinette were just about done with their assignments thanks to Nathanael. He was a big help in their project. It was lunch time when they finished turning in their portfolios. Adrien was busy looking at his schedule.

"Ashley's joining lunch," he whispered to Marinette.

"Should we invite him?" she asked, glancing at Nathanael.

"Nathan, wanna come with us for lunch? You do have some designs to show my father, right?" Adrien called for the redhead.

Nathanael nodded to him. "Sure, I guess I could join you."

Adrien's ride had arrived. Ashley got off the car and hugged her cousin like always. She looked extra beautiful that day: a baby doll dress, a pair of platform straps and loose curls.

"My Mom wanted to do a makeover and I was the victim," she sighed.

"You look cute," Marinette remarked.

"Thanks!" Ashley chirped.

The couple glanced up at Nathanael. He was gawking at Ashley. The girl smiled sweetly at him. He shook his head to push away his thoughts. Marinette took the front seat, so Ashley was squished between the boys. Nathan blushed every time she was pushed to his side when the car turned. Ashley was feeling uncomfortable too. She held onto her cousin to reduce the impact but it was no use. Once, her lips almost touched Nathan's cheek which made them both blushed madly. They reached the hotel where Gabriel had already reserved a table for them.

"I wasn't expecting an extra," Gabriel remarked.

"He's here to talk about the designs you assigned him to do," Marinette explained.

"Well, we can always add him in," Adrien said.

Gabriel nodded to his son's words. Nathanael sat opposite of Ashley. He could clearly see how cute she was even though they have not seen each other for several years. Ashley was acting her normal self. She tried her best to ignore the fact that her crush was right in front of her.

"So, Nathanael, how is the design coming up?" Adrien asked.

Nathan nodded, explaining, "I did as Mr. Gabriel told me to do, a Valentine themed couple jerseys, t-shirts, suits and dresses."

"He has been working hard on it," Marinette added.

Gabriel nodded. "Show it to me on our way to the photoshoot studio. Adrien has one today and I need your help as the girl, Ashley," he said.

Ashley nodded. "Okay…" she muttered.

They got to the studio. Nathanael started showing Gabriel his designs. Marinette pushed Ashley into the fitting room. Adrien went to his fitting room by himself.

"You sure are acting awkward around Nathan," Marinette remarked.

"I guess," the younger girl muttered.

Marinette gave her a dress she had to wear. Ashley changed into it, sat down in front of the mirror and waited for Marinette to do her hair. The older girl started to brush her hair.

Nathanael was busy with Gabriel when Ashley came out of the fitting room. Some of the studio crews cooed and praised her. She played with the hem of her dress, blushing and looking at the floor. Marinette beamed at her. Ashley forced a smile.

"You look amazing as to be expected," the cameraman said.

"Thank you…" Ashley drawled, glancing up at Nathanael.

"You have a thing for my niece?" Gabriel suddenly asked.

"N-No, Sir!" Nathan panicked, glancing up at Ashley.

Gabriel shrugged. "You can stay until they finished or you can go home. Give the designs I approved to Marinette for her to start on the sewing."

"Okay," Nathanael nodded.

He stayed for a few shots. Ashley was paired with Adrien as always. They had to act like a love-hate couple for some of the shots. It was to be featured in a magazine. Adrien even had an interview session, which was the only time Ashley can take a breath.

"Doesn't she look cute?" Marinette asked him.

Nathan was startled by the question. "Yes…" he drawled nervously.

Ashley ran up to Marinette in her red strapless dress. She heaved a sigh. "They said I can take five…"

Marinette nodded to her. Nathan kept his eyes on her, mesmerized by her beauty. The orange haired girl turned to look at him. She gave out a shy smile before making her way to the changing room. Nathan snapped out of his thoughts.

"I have to get going home," he said.

"Oh, already? Let me ask the driver to send you…" Marinette said.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, I'll manage."

Marinette giggled to herself. She went up to her fiance when he was done with the interview. He took the drink from her hand as she wiped his sweats away. Ashley came out in another costume, ready for another photoshoot. She turned to look at the couple who chuckled at her. She tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

Ashley woke up early the next day. She went downstairs to the dining room after she got ready. Adrien and Marinette were having their breakfast. Ashley joined them. She happily grabbed a plate and placed a few buns in it. The couple watched her, smiling to themselves.

"Ashley, do you wanna come with us today?" Adrien invited.

Ashley turned to him. "Where to?"

"To our college. There are a few places to show you before the fashion show..." Marinette explained.

The girl pondered for a while. She kept munching on her food. The two chuckled at her reaction.

"Can I?" she asked.

Nodding, Adrien said, "Sure. We have a few things to settle so we'll ask someone to keep you company first."

Marinette agreed. "We'll join you once we're done…" she said.

Ashley nodded. She suddenly smiled to herself. Adrien stood up, patting her head.

"Go and get ready soon…" he said to her.

Ashley nodded, swallowing her last bun. She ran back upstairs to get ready.

-skiptime-

Adrien and Marinette watched as Ashley hopped out of the car. She hummed a song, waiting for her cousin and his fiancee. Suddenly, she heard something fell behind her. She turned around and froze. Nathanael froze, his eyes fixed on hers. Ashley looked away, scratching her temple. Snapping out of his thoughts, Nathan quickly grabbed the things that had fallen. Adrien and Marinette got out of the car. Ashley pointed towards the redhead. The couple turned to look.

"Nathan, good timing!" Adrien called.

Nathan twitched. "Yes?" he asked nervously.

"Could you show Ashley around the college? You're free until afternoon right?" Marinette asked.

The guy slowly nodded to them. The couple smiled broadly. Marinette pushed Ashley to Nathan's side. They averted each other's gaze.

"We'll join you as soon as possible," Adrien said, waving his hand.

Nathan wanted to call them but they blatantly ignored him. Ashley played with her skirt as she waited for him to say something. He slowly turned to look at her. She looked straight into his eyes. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Uh...if you're busy, I'll walk around by myself…" she muttered.

"N-No. I'll show you around…" he insisted.

He gestured her to follow him. Ashley formed a smile. She paced up to follow him. He stole a glance at her and heaved a sigh. He showed her to the library, a few of the classrooms, the graphic designers' side of the college. They soon reach the fashion students' side of the college. Ashley was amazed by the stage in front of her.

"Is this a hall?" she asked Nathan.

He nodded and said, "Yes. It's usually used for fashion shows and final year students' presentation…"

Ashley nodded, looking around. "It looks so grand…"

"Sometimes, it's rented for special occasions as well: functions, charity dinner, showing a new fashion line…" he kept on explaining.

She nodded to his explanation. Nathan watched as she strolled around the place. She gazed at the stage a few times. The guy abruptly took out his sketch pad and started drawing her. Ashley went up to him curiously. She took a peek at his sketch pad. He was about done. He showed it to her.

"That's nice…" she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Nathan started to show her more of his sketches. Ashley looked at each of them with amazement in her eyes. Adrien and Marinette came in to check up on them.

"Would you look at that…" Adrien heaved a sigh.

They could see Nathan and Ashley, sitting close to each other. Marinette chuckled at the sight. Nathan was excitingly talking about his sketches. Ashley nodded and giggled at him.

"Looks like we're not needed here," Marinette chirped.

Her fiance nodded in agreement. Ashley noticed the two. She got off her chair, running up to them.

"Adrien! Marinette!" she called.

Nathan put away his sketch pad, walking up to the couple as well. He gave out a small smile.

"Thanks for looking after her…" Adrien teased.

The redhead nodded. "You're welcome. I have to get going to class now.." he excused himself.

"Thank you for your time…" Ashley said to him.

He nodded once and walked away. Adrien pulled his cousin into a hug. Ashley giggled again. They went out to lunch. Ashley ate her food happily.

"Did you have fun?" Adrien asked her.

Ashley shyly nodded to his question. She could feel her cheeks hitting up. Marinette smiled at her reaction. She patted her head as encouragement.

"But really, are you guys up to something?" Ashley suddenly asked.

Marinette rubbed her temple nervously. Adrien shook his head, denying whatever his cousin was thinking about. Ashley looked doubtfully at the two. The couple sweat dropped, feeling nervous. The young girl shook her head at her thoughts.

"I don't mind though… Thanks anyway…" she muttered.

Adrien and Marinette turned to each other. They nodded, satisfied with their plan. Ashley looked away, blushing again. She spotted a large mascot bear outside of the restaurant. He was giving out heart shaped balloons to the children passing by. A thought came into her mind.

"It's almost… Valentine's Day…" she mumbled.

Marinette nodded. "Yes, it is…" she nodded to her.

* * *

Nathanael returned home after his last class. It was evening when he exited the college area. He heaved a sigh, holding tight onto his sketch pad. His thoughts lingered on the time he spent with Ashley.

"I should finish the sketch and give it to her…" he decided.

As he was walking, he passed by a large poster of a funfair. The date of the fair was from 14th Feb to 20 Feb. The thought of asking her out popped into his head. He shook it away immediately.

"As if she would ever go out with the likes of me!" he sighed.

He ran home, knowing that his love may not be replied.


	5. Pt 4: Valentine's Day

Part 4: Valentine's Day

Nathan woke up early the next morning. He stared at his clock, 14th Feb. He heaved an exhausted sigh. He changed his clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning…" he greeted his parents.

"Good morning, Nathanael," his mother replied.

Nathan reached for the cereal box. He started to munch on his breakfast. His mother approached him with a glass of orange juice. She put it beside him.

"So, any plan for Valentine's day?" the woman asked.

The boy almost choked his food. "W-What? Why?" he asked.

The father chuckled at his reaction. "Don't get us wrong, but we started to believe that the girl you always draw is real and that you've met her."

"Yeah, you drawings and paintings of hers are the most beautiful ones we've ever seen," the wife agreed.

Nathan blushed at their statement. He continued eating without countering their words. The parents were even more convinced that he knows the girl. After breakfast, Nathan took his stuff and rushed to the college to meet up with his art teacher.

"Good morning, Nathanael," the teacher greeted him.

"Good morning, Sir. I came here for the assignment you told me about," Nathan said.

"Ah, yes. Have a seat," the middle aged man gestured to a chair.

* * *

Ashley kept on pestering Katherine to teach her how to make chocolates. The older girl just laughed at the sight. Ashley seemed so desperate. Dylan coaxed her too, trying to reason with her.

"Fine, I will teach you...only if you listen properly," Katherine said to her soon to be in-law.

Ashley nodded rapidly. She followed every steps Katherine told her diligently. In two hours, a chocolate shaped like a ribbon was done. The oranged haired squealed at her success. Katherine smiled at the girl. She turned to look at her fiance who nodded to her.

"Well, we're off now," Dylan announced.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"I need to see the location of my next concert, which is tonight…" the brother replied.

Ashley nodded. "Good luck!"

"Stay out of trouble," her brother reminded her.

The girl nodded once. She got ready to head out herself. Adrian's bodyguard was going to pick him up from the college. She decided to tag along. Nathalie noticed the box she as holding.

"Who's that for?" she asked curiously.

"Adrian's friend…" the girl replied, faintly blushing.

They reached the college. Adrien and Marinette were already at the front gate. Ashley greeted her cousin with a hug. Her eyes darted around in search of someone. The young couple smiled at the girl. Adrien spotted a certain redhead which he knew that his cousin was looking for.

"Hey, Nathan! Got a minute?" he called.

Startled, the redhead froze. He looked over his shoulder and saw Adrien and his fiancee, and another girl. He made his way to them, walking rather awkwardly. Ashley blinked at him before looking away. Adrian nudged his cousin to start talking. Marinette pulled Adrian to the car, leaving Ashley and Nathan alone. Nathan felt even more nervous.

"I think I should go…" he muttered.

Ashley grabbed the hem of his jacket before he could go. Nathan looked at her. She shove the chocolate into his hands and ran back to the car. Nathan took some time to process what was in his hands. He blushed furiously when he found out what it was.

"Satisfied?" Adrien asked Ashley.

Ashley nodded rapidly. "We need to get to Dylan's concert…" she changed the topic.

Adrien suddenly received a text message. He quickly replied it. They headed straight to the funfair where Dylan's second concert was going to be held. Adrien and Marinette enjoyed the rides at the funfair while Ashley played some of the games at the booth. It was soon time for the concert. Of course, the three and Katherine got VIP tickets. A few people who recognized Ashley started asking for her autograph and pictures. Adrien had to be her bodyguard but that turned out for the worst. He was caught in their trap too.

"Sorry about this…" Ashley sighed.

"That's a lot of chocolate…" Marinette remarked.

In Adrian hands were dozens of boxes of chocolates from his fans. He chuckled nervously. Ashley suddenly had an idea.

"We can use it to make chocolate cookies, chocolate cakes and cupcakes?" she said.

All of them laughed at her statement. Marinette patted the girl's head.

"That's a great idea! I'll ask my Papa to do that…" she said, still laughing.

* * *

Ashley sat down on the sofa in Adrien's room, drying her hair after a bath. Plagg flew up to her, resting on her lap. The girl smiled at the kwami.

"No scouting tonight?" she asked him.

"No, they're both pretty tired," Plagg replied.

Ashley nodded. Her phone suddenly rang. She picked it up.

"Hello, Ashley speaking," the girl greeted the caller.

"H-Hello...it's me…" a familiar voice was heard.

Ashley's face fumed up of embarrassment. She didn't realize she was squeezing Plagg.

"Nathanael?" she blurted.

"Yeah. S-Sorry to bother you…" Nathan said.

"Oh, no. Not all…" Ashley replied in a stutter.

Meanwhile, Nathan was in his bedroom. He sat on the bed, mesmerized by Ashley's voice. He waited for a few minutes before saying what he wanted to say.

"I heard that you have a painting session coming?"

Ashley lied on the sofa. "Y-Yeah. I asked the art teacher at Adrien's college to find me an artist."

"Ummm...I sorta took the job…" he said.

Ashley sat up so abruptly that Plagg fell of her lap and onto the floor. "R-Really?!"

"Y-Yeah. So can we...ummm...meetup to discuss further?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Of course! I'd be happy to!" she replied, excited.

"Then, tomorrow noon at the park? I don't have class that time," Nathan blurted.

Nodding, Ashley replied, "Yes, yes! I will meet you there!"

They both hung up. Adrien was standing at his door. He smirked at the girl's excitement. She hugged him. Knowing Adrien, he must've been the one who gave Nathan her phone number.

"Thank you for this opportunity," she hummed.

* * *

Ashley put on her best dress that day and wore knee-high boots. She asked the bodyguard to send her there. Dylan insisted on coming which actually amused his fiancee. She decided to head out with her future mother-in-law for a shopping spree.

"You don't have to come you know," she complained.

"Of course, I do. To scare him," Dylan joked.

Nathan was there with a small sketchpad, probably to jot down notes. He froze when he saw Dylan. Ashley made an apologetic face.

"Sorry, he insisted in coming," she said.

"I understand," Nathan muttered.

Dylan smiled. "I'll go get myself some ice-cream. Don't do anything to her," he pointed a finger at Nathan.

"Yes, sir…" Nathan replied, nervous.

"So, let's discuss," Ashley said.

They both sat down on the bench he just sat. Ashley started talking about the painting session. Nathan's eyes caught the wristlet she was wearing. He looked up. Their eyes met. Ashley looked away immediately. Nathan stared at his sketchpad.

"What was it again?" he asked.

"Uhh...on the last day of the funfair, in front of the fountain," she said.

Jotting everything down, he replied, "Right, right. Concept?"

"A girl who is falling in love...with the funfair, the people there…" Ashley explained.

"In...love…" Nathan jot down.

He stole a glance at her and blushed. Ashley blushed too. Before she could say more, her brother shoved a vanilla ice-cream cone in front of her. He handed Nathan the chocolate flavour. He sat beside his sister.

"Let's take a break," Ashley said, smiling.

"Okay…" Nathan replied.

They sat there and ate their ice-cream quietly. Dylan was amused at how awkward the two young lovebirds were.


End file.
